


you would never break the chain

by onsides



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s elements, Everything is consensual, M/M, the kevin hayes harem cinematic universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onsides/pseuds/onsides
Summary: “You fuck TK and Patty? Both of them?”or, Kevin Hayes officially has a harem and he's loving every second of it.
Relationships: (background) Kevin Hayes/Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick, Carter Hart/Kevin Hayes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	you would never break the chain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [p3trichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p3trichor/gifts).



> lads, we're officially launching the Kevin Hayes' Harem Cinematic Universe, thanks for tuning in
> 
> this is my long-promised Railing Content for amy. sorry if it's bad i got caught up in the Feelings of it all

“You fuck TK and Patty? Both of them?”

Kevin froze, listening as the last of the boys high-tailed it out of the SkateZone’s locker room after practice. He had been making his way home himself, but something told him to hang back.

He turned, smirking, and raised an eyebrow as he took in Carter eyeing him, wary yet suspicious. Kevin walked up to him and stared down at him, far more in his space than Carter usually lets him get. He watched as the goalie refused to flinch, but a faint blush appeared across his nose nonetheless.

_ I can work with that,  _ Kevin thought. He raised a hand to adjust the hood of Carter’s sweatshirt, letting his fingers drag carefully across his neck as he did so. Gratified, Kevin watched as goosebumps echoed in his fingertips’ wake. He moved in even closer and, with both hands now gripping his collared hood, he muttered, “Always room for more.”

He heard Carter’s breath hitch and he smiled, pulling back to look him in the eyes just as G was taking a step out of the locker room, always the last one out. He heard G take a step and freeze and Kevin looked up, holding Carter still as he tried to turn.

Claude looked bemused, but then quickly a serene smile grew on his face. He walked over and patted both of them on the shoulders and said, “Alright, guys?”

Kevin gave him an equally calm smile back and said, “Me and Hartsy just having a little chat about our plans after this, right?”

Carter blinked owlishly at that and gave Kevin a long look. He didn’t respond, however, and deny it, so Claude simply leered at them and added more quietly, “We have a game tomorrow, Kev, be nice.”

“I’m always nice,” Kevin said as Claude walked away, dropping his hands from them. Quieter, he leaned in to nose gently at Carter’s jaw and added, “Except when I’m asked not to be.”

The boy grew rigid under Kevin’s grip and he smiled, his scruff undoubtedly scratching at Carter’s skin. He pulled his lips back and let himself nip at Carter’s jaw, feeling him slowly, probably without even realizing, arch into Kevin’s body and fold himself into his touches. With a smirk, Kevin began to pull away, but Carter reached up then and grabbed Kevin by the neck, pulling him down.

Their lips met before Kevin could react and he let Carter melt into him, moving his hands down to the kid’s waist before tucking him into his body. He tucked his hands up under his sweatshirt, feeling nothing underneath, and heard Carter let out a soft huff as he thumbed at his waistband. Kevin smirked into the kiss and let the other hand drift over his ass before grabbing it and pulling them firmly against each other.

That got the reaction Kevin wanted. Carter let out a soft noise of surprise before moaning quietly as his hard dick made contact with Kevin’s own quickly joining the party. Kevin pulled away then, listening and preening as Carter made a gentle noise of objection, and he said, “Patty’s going to lunch with the boys, you don’t wanna join ‘em?”

“No,” Carter said immediately, his tone bitchy again. He opened his eyes and Kevin smiled at how firey they were - he’d look forward to what they looked like glassy and lost. Carter continued before Kevin could speak and added, “He can watch some other time.”

His eyebrows shot up then, watching as Carter narrowed his eyes in challenge. The image was almost too much suddenly - Nolan sitting on the chaise in Kevin’s bedroom, absolutely naked as usual, watching as Kevin laid Carter out on his bedspread and made him lose himself. Maybe Kevin would even let Nolan touch himself, a few fingers prodding his hole or maybe even a dildo if he’s good. He’d have to be quiet, however - Kevin had a feeling Carter would try to be silent and it wouldn’t do to have him overpowered noise-wise.

All of this must have shown across Kevin’s face as Carter went a bit slack-jawed. He smirked, bringing a hand up to thumb across Carter’s bottom lip where it pouted. “Consider it a plan,” he said, using his other hand to hoist up his bag before turning away. He was almost at the door when he turned and said, “Coming?”

Carter jumped into action then and quickly followed him out. Kevin watched as he tried to readjust his stuff to hide the tenting in his pants. He smiled serenely as he forced Carter to duck under his arm where he held the door to the parking lot open.

After Carter agreed to drive to Kevin’s, Kevin hopped in his own car and made his quick, quiet way home. In truth, Kevin was fairly tired, and he spent the entire previous night putting TK down after a text from Oskar asked him to  _ do what you usually do.  _ No one’s told him, Kevin assumed, and as much as Kevin would like to add pretty little Oskar to his growing harem of bottoms, he knew he was loyal to Alma.

However, Kev was going to have to slam an energy drink when he got home, as he predicted he had a long afternoon and night ahead of him. As he pulled into his driveway, he privately resolved to make Carter come at least 3 times solidly, but he’d accept dry orgasms too afterwards. He wanted him to cry, at least a little, and he’d have to see what Carter’s tolerance is for sucking dick, but he’d do anything to let Carter fuck his face, even if just for a few moments.

Kevin ignored his hard cock as he chugged an energy drink, taking a look in his fridge for what he could feed the two of them for dinner and Nolan when he got home. Carter was nuts about health and if this was the bridge the weird and bitchy goalie was building so they could become close finally, Kevin would go with it.  _ All these kids need is a little cock apparently,  _ he thought, listening as Carter pulled into his driveway and turned his car off.

He let Carter in and then he let Carter walk around and scope the place out, ignoring how much the kid eyed everything with a guarded gaze like he was going to be pranked at any second. Finally, Carter came to a halt and asked, “So, where’s the bedroom?”

Kevin smiled at him and he’s sure his eyes were twinkling as he asked, “Why would we need that?”

Whatever response Kevin desired, what he got was a million times better. Carter’s eyes flickered to the kitchen table and then the direction of the living room before settling on Kevin again, narrowing them. Kevin just smiled, imagining taking Carter on all the surfaces of his house just like Nolan. Replacing the cap on his bottle of water, Kevin grabbed another and two protein bars before he walked off to his bedroom, listening as Carter walked slowly behind him.

When they got up the stairs and Kevin opened his double doors to the master suite, he watched carefully as Carter walked in and took stock again. His eyes looked heated as they fell on the bed where a couple of restraints were plainly visible on the upper posts. Kevin watched as he took further steps in and touched the bedspread, expensive Egyptian cotton, and looked at the bedside table. The contents were damning, and Kevin knew Carter knew it.

Slowly, Kevin crept up behind him. Carter’s eyes landed on the restraint again, his body tense, and Kevin, without making any contact, said quietly, “I won’t use them unless you ask.”

Carter flinched slightly and looked back and up at Kevin, his eyes betraying his nerves for the first time. Kevin put the goods down on the bedside table and moved in front of Carter to cup his face, watching his brows furrow.

“I won’t do anything unless you ask or say yes. That’s not how this works.”

“But Nolan said-” he cut off, his eyes widening in fear. Kevin smiled encouragingly, preening at the idea of Nolan bragging about Kevin and he’s exploits. Sighing, Carter continued, quieter, “Patty said you put him in his place, put him down, take care of him.”

“Right,” Kevin said, nodding, his thumbs stroking at Carter’s cheekbones. “I do whatever you need to make you feel taken care of, put down, put in your place. It’s different for everyone. It’s even different for Patty, depending on his mood.”

“So you won’t hit me?”

_ So that’s out,  _ Kevin thought. “Not unless you ask.”

“I don’t want to be tied down,” he paused, his tone faltering, his eyes flickering to the restraint. “I don’t think.”

“Not something we have to figure out today, or soon,” Kevin said, patient.

Carter swallowed, clearly wracking his brain for other things he doesn’t want. Coming up empty, or perhaps just embarrassed, he looked at Kevin again and asked, “What do you like to do?”

“I like to make you come,” he said confidently, watching a blush spread across Carter’s face. He smiled, picking his head up a bit and pulling him in closer. “I like knowing I’m taking care of you. I don’t have many limits. I’ll even bottom for you, if you want… but you don’t want that, do you?”

He watched pleased as Carter shook his head fervently, his body taking an almost involuntary step forward. Their bodies met now and Kevin pulled him in closer by snaking a hand down to the small of his back.

“I can be gentle,” Kevin continued, his touch going soft as he tucked his fingers inside his pants again. Carter let out a soft breath. “I can be rough,” he added, his other hand inching into Carter’s hair to pull, watching as his eyelids fluttered close at that. “I can be impersonal,” he said, turning Carter around then so his backside was flush against Kevin’s hard cock. He felt Carter tense and let out a soft moan through bitten lips. “Or I can be romantic,” he said, his hands coming up to tilt Carter’s face to press another kiss to his lips, bringing their hips together gently and grinding himself against Carter in a way he knew drove Johnny crazy back in college.

“I want-” Carter said against his lips, breathing quickly. He was flushed bright red and Kevin let his hand curl around the front of his pants to feel gently where his cock was hard as stone. He let a finger trace it through his basketball shorts, hearing Carter’s already short breath hitch. “Kev, please-”

“What is it?”

“Just fuck me already,” he said impatiently, suddenly pushing back and climbing onto the bed, ripping his sweatshirt off.

A wide grin spread across Kevin’s face as he watched Carter undress, reverting back to his bitchy self. Kevin should have known it was a weird defense mechanism this whole time. He crossed his arms and leaned his torso back, letting his hips jut out as he watched Carter turn and realize Kevin hadn’t joined him.

Raising an eyebrow, he gestured with a nod at Carter’s shorts. Blushing furiously, Carter slowly took his shorts off, revealing his lack of underwear underneath. He cupped his dick, hiding it from view as he kept his eyes trained on Kevin. His eyes narrowed, watching Carter turn coy and embarrassed. Moving toward the bed, he reached out and moved Carter’s hand away from his cock, and then his other which tried to replace it. Kneeling above him, he put his hands at Carter’s side on the bed and said, “Don’t fuckin’ hide from me.”

Kevin watched with fascination as Carter’s cock visibly jumped at the command and he felt Carter test the grip Kevin had, looking relieved as he realized he could easily get out. His head flipped forward again as Kevin descended to kiss him, his whole body caving in to try and get Kevin closer. He felt Carter’s legs close around his, pulling him toward his body. Kevin smiled into their kiss and reached to pull his t-shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room. Carter’s hands immediately landed on Kevin’s chest and he finally let himself drop so their chests could make contact.

Carter sighed, and Kevin realized this, being completely covered and encased with _someone_ or _something_ , was what Carter was after. Tucking this knowledge away, he sat up a bit and asked Carter to take his pants off as well, watching with delight as he kneeled and Carter gently pulled the waistband of his own shorts down, exposing his cock. It flipped up, hard and red, toward his stomach, and Kevin smiled serenely as Carter licked his lips. Moving forward, Kevin raised an eyebrow, still smiling down at him, and gently put a hand on the back of Carter’s head.

The boy’s eyes widened and he looked at the cock in front of him before his brow set in a determined way and he leaned in. Kevin clenched the hand in Carter’s hair as he felt the first kitten-ish licks at the tip, so gentle and naive. He moved his other hand to the base and gently guided his cock further into Carter’s open and willing mouth, the two of them never losing eye contact.

Predictably, the affair is fairly silent. Nolan usually needed a lot of praise and affirmations while TK mostly wanted to banter and be insulted. Nonetheless, Kevin was a talker, so he quietly said, “I’ve got what you need, I’ll take care of you,” watching closely as Carter blinked slowly at him before giving his cock a long, hard suck. He smiled around his moan, eyes closing momentarily as he whispered, “I knew this was where you belonged.”

He felt vibration on his cock then and he looked down again to see Carter shutting his eyes and moving his hand down to his own cock. Kevin gently guided Carter’s head back and forth on him, watching as the kid subconsciously matched the strokes of his hand, before he reached out to stop him. Carter opened his eyes and looked crestfallen before Kevin shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll give you what you need,” he said, his other hand coming up to feel underneath Carter’s jaw where his neck connected. He thrusted forward gently, tucking his cock as far down Carter’s throat as it could go, and felt his cock from the outside before letting up. He pulled out, watching Carter cough a bit and look glassy-eyed but pleased. 

Carter quickly kneeled up and pressed their lips together once more. Kevin 

Kevin sat back on his heels and watched Carter spread his legs wide, all the flexibility of a goaltender on full display. The kid bit his lip as he flushed from his cheeks down his chest, the tips of his ears matching the same bright red as the tip of his cock. Kevin felt like everything was in slow motion as he observed how easily Carter opened up for him, after all this time, and moved forward to press their lips together once more. He felt Carter’s body relax, his hands wandering down the minder’s chest to give his forgotten nipples some attention. He responded beautifully, his back arching as Kevin gently circled each of them, and he moved down to let his tongue follow their path. He watched as Carter’s abs contracted with every touch and he finally let his hand drag across them, like he’s wanted to do since the first time he saw the ridiculous six-pack.

He let his mouth follow and said quietly, “I won’t do it right now, but I’d like to come all over these abs if you let me.”

“What? Why?” Carter said, flushing again.

Kevin smiled, reaching Carter’s cock and surpassing it. He has a different destination in mind. “Nobody gets a six-pack like this unless they want a chick to ride it or a guy to come on it. I’m just doing my part.”

Carter huffed, rolling his eyes as he dropped his head back. He immediately picked it back up however as he felt Kevin’s thumb gently pet his hole, his body tensing again. Kevin rubbed a soothing hand back up his body, pressing a kiss to his inner thigh before nudging his legs further apart again. Kevin watched, pleased, as his thighs shook gently as he continued to play with him, and he reached for the lube to his right.

Not allowing Carter to tense again at the intrusion, Kevin lubed up a finger and slid it in slowly as he opened his mouth to Carter’s cock. He opened Carter up like that, alternating between sucking at his cock and offering him reassuring words, watching in delight as Carter opened up so easily for him. 

Kevin deemed him ready at three fingers and planned to pull them out slowly, but he watched as Carter’s abs contracted and his thighs shook, and he said, “You wanna come for me, sweetheart?”

He felt awed as Carter whimpered  _ uh-huh  _ and bit his lip, his toes curling. Kevin continued to pet at his prostate and lick along his cock as he said, “That’s it, baby, let loose, let go.” Moments later, Carter painted his own abs with white, and Kevin felt his own cock give its all as he watched Carter’s face contort and his hole grip Kevin’s fingers tightly, his hands clutching the bedspread with all his might.

To Kevin’s surprise, he pulled his fingers out and went to stroke himself off into the mess already there when Carter whispered  _ no  _ quietly and grabbed the condom to the side, handing it over. Kevin cocked an eyebrow, taking it gingerly as Carter languidly spread himself wide once more. He gave Kevin a lazy smile, his thighs as open as before, and Kevin couldn’t help but reach down and stick two fingers back in in curiosity.

Carter sighed, content, the lazy smile stuck on his face as he laid his head back. Kevin resisted the urge to chuckle as he seems to have transformed. He said then, “You still want me?”

“Mhm,” Carter answered, his hand coming forward to stroke down Kevin’s own chest to where his cock rested heavy between his legs. His body and face betrayed the tiredness he surely felt, but his eyes were focusing again, and Kevin shivered as they seemed hungry.

He smiled and nodded, taking the condom out and rolling it on. He added some more lube to ease the way and said, “I did promise I’d take care of you, huh?”

“I want you to come in me,” Carter said, his tone slightly whiny.

Kevin laughed joyously, his breath hitching at what a mess he could make of this kid. He regrettably replied, “Sorry, kid, I fuck one too many of you for that. I’ll have to make a mess of you in other ways.”

Thoughtfully, Carter dragged a finger through the come on his stomach and said, “I usually hate mess.” Kevin grabbed his hand then, his hips angled at Carter’s entrance, and moved the kid’s hand up to his mouth. With widening eyes, Carter opened his mouth and let him put Carter’s own come in, his lips closing and sucking. His eyes shut and Kevin took that moment to nudge at his hole with his cock, sliding in smoothly.

Carter let out a long, low moan then, his mouth going slack and his head falling back. Kevin took his hand back and leaned over him, planting his elbows on either side of Carter’s head, and, after a moment, began to fuck Carter with slow, firm thrusts. Every time their bodies met, Carter let out a little  _ uh  _ that drove Kevin insane. He buried his head into Carter’s sweaty neck, whispering, “You just want someone to let you lose control, huh? You just want to give it up to me?” He felt Carter nodding vigorously, his hands coming up to grip at Kevin’s slippery back. He picked up the pace, feeling Carter’s legs wrap around him, his heels digging into Kevin’s ass.

Closing himself in as much as he comfortably could, he continued to steadily quicken his pace, feeling Carter’s noises grow in frequency. He spoke then, adding, “You just never took me seriously.”

Kevin smiled, genuine and heartfelt, and pressed kisses along his ear and jaw. “And that bothered you?”

“No,” Kevin heard, quiet as a mouse. “It didn’t at all. That’s what bothered me.”

He pulled back to look at Carter’s face then, the goalie blushing. Kevin shook his head, letting loose a frankly too-loud laugh, pressing their lips together once more and letting their tongues slide together. Between kisses, he responded, “You have no idea how much I want to call you Cahtah Haht right now.”

Kevin felt a kick at his ass and he groaned, as it made his thrust stronger than he intended, and Carter moaned in response. He pulled back and narrowed his eyes, watching as Carter blinked innocently at him. Leaning in, he whispered in his ear, “I would slap TK for that.”

He felt Carter clench around him immediately. Kevin’s hips stuttered, and he breathed for a moment. That’s when he heard Carter ask shyly, “What else?”

Smiling again, Kevin re-centered himself and took the ache out of his elbows by shifting to his hands. This angle let him thrust a little harder, a little more pointedly, and he watched with all-consuming heat how Carter responded, his body looser than ever. Kevin thought over his sessions with TK.

“Well,” he said, watching as Carter’s lidded eyes dropped to look over Kevin’s body. “He likes when I hit him, call him names. Sometimes he even lets me call him a whore, cockslut, whatever. I threaten to bend him over and take him in the room sometimes and that gets him really hot. I pulled him over my knee a couple weeks ago and spanked him so hard he cried, that was really fucking good.”   
“That’s why he couldn’t sit at tape review,” Carter said, his voice breathy and his eyes wide in realization. Kevin smiled, tucking a strand of wet hair out of his eyes.

“That and the fact I fucked him so hard he passed out.”

Kevin’s hips stuttered as Carter clenched, the heat almost too much again. He watched, his own eyes lidded, as Carter swallowed and seemed torn about asking a follow-up question. His head flopped to the side as Kevin thrusted forward particularly strongly and Kevin snuck a look down to take in the sight of his cock stretching Carter’s hole, in and out. He was in the middle of reaching down with one hand to touch it gently when Carter said quietly, “Did you fuck him after he passed out?”

Kevin’s eyes flickered up and he found Carter staring at him dead-on, his body tensing. His brow shot up again and he looked back down, smiling, and he continued his path from where he froze. Carter’s eyelids fluttered and his mouth made a small O-shape as Kevin began to prod around his rim where Kevin had him stretched wide. He thumbed at it, urging it wider for a moment, listening as Carter let out a long, guttural moan, and Kevin replied, “I didn’t. It takes a lot of trust, but it wouldn’t be my first time. I could though, again, for…  _ someone _ .”

With that, Kevin successfully got the tip of his thumb in alongside his cock, and that seemed to be what pushed Carter over the edge. With a muffled shout, cut off by his own urge to let out a breathy moan, Carter came once more, his entire body going taught. Kevin let out his own groan as the grip became vice-like around his cock. Despite his desire to make Carter come three times, he supposed it would have to wait until later. He pulled out, as slow as he could, and ripped off the condom so he could get a grip on himself. Very aware of Carter watching him through tired, half-lidded eyes, licking his lips nonetheless, Kevin came across Carter’s abs, adding to the mess. He eyed it for a moment, wishing desperately he could take a picture for his little collection he had going, but he wasn’t there with Carter - yet.

Kevin collapsed across Carter as gently as he could, pulling him in close underneath him. Carter eagerly tucked in, letting himself be covered by Kevin with all of his sweat and grime. He felt the come on Carter’s stomach transfer to him, but he didn’t care at that moment - it could wait till later.

They dozed off, Kevin realized with a start. He turned his head sleepily and saw the clock read 5:13. Looking down at the sleeping goalie in his arms, he slowly extricated himself from his grip and went to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He grabbed some clean clothes for both of them on the way back to the bed and he slowly began to wipe up the mess.

Carter awoke then, his whole body shivering in pleasure as he stretched out under Kevin’s ministrations. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but a lazy smile was on his face again, and he had a hand tucked in his own hair. Kevin smiled faintly as he saw Carter’s cock hardening once more, but it would have to wait until after dinner. He kneeled over him and gave him a long kiss, pretending not to notice how gross it was.

“We have to eat,” Kevin said quietly, wiping away the last of their mess on Carter’s abs. “You want some dinner, baby?”

Carter’s eyelids fluttered at that and he nodded, his eyes slowly opening. They narrowed moments later, however, and Kevin was amused as he quickly replaced his pleasured, lazy expression with a bitchy, arrogant one. “Do you even have what I eat?”   
“Of course I do,” Kevin continued, keeping his tone as patient and calm as before. He wasn’t done with Carter for the night and that meant their session and his job wasn’t over. Carter seemed to pick up on it and he gave him a small smile, nodding.

Kevin let him stand up then and handed over the shorts he had. Carter took them gingerly and looked at Kevin expectantly. With a raised eyebrow, putting his own t-shirt and sweats on and heading toward the door, he said over his shoulder, “That’s all I’m giving you. I need the easy access, Carter, I’m sure you understand. Don’t worry, I keep the house warm.”

“But what about Nolan?”

Kevin turned slowly, leering at Carter and giving him a wide smile. “What  _ about _ Nolan? See you down there.” He turned and left the room, heading down the steps and feeling a tingle of excitement at the two boys at his table half-dressed. Sure enough, Nolan, even though he knew he wouldn’t be spending any time with Kevin that night, was standing in the kitchen cutting vegetables dressed in only Flyers-brand basketball shorts.

As Kevin stepped into the kitchen, Nolan turned and gave him a raised eyebrow, his face betraying nothing. Kevin just smiled calmly and greeted him, reaching into the fridge for ingredients for dinner. A lot of it was pre-made, but he and Nolan tried to spice things up sometimes. He put what needed to cook on the stovetop and in the oven and turned to see Nolan leaning against the counter, eyeing him up. Kevin dropped his eyes to see the outline of his cock in the shorts.

Nolan spoke then and said, “You’re welcome, by the way.”

“For what?” Kevin asked, outraged suddenly.

“For putting the idea in his head.”

He rolled his eyes. Maybe he should call Nolan a few names more often, take him down a notch. He went to voice this to him when they both heard the tell-tale creak of the steps. Kevin leered at Nolan who simply rolled his own eyes and turned back to the vegetables. He walked over before Carter got down and pressed Nolan into the counter, tucking his cock in the crease of Nolan’s ass. He whispered, feeling Nolan push back against him eagerly, “If you stop being such a  _ bitch,  _ maybe I’ll let you watch.”

He felt Nolan shiver then and looked at his face to see Nolan biting his lip to stop a smile from spreading. The nod was quick, then, and Kevin backed off just in time for Carter to step into the kitchen. The goalie paused, taking in Nolan’s attire, and they greeted one another easily. With that, Kevin ushered Carter in to help out and soon, they sat at the table together, Kevin at the head with Nolan to his right, like always, and Carter to his left.

Kevin watched Carter carefully, knowing he expected things to be awkward and stilted. Things, however, were never awkward or stilted when Kevin Hayes was around. Even Nolan loosened up with the wine Kevin was feeding him and Carter even indulged in a glass - red only. Soon enough, they cleaned up, and Kevin felt Carter watching intently as he once more pressed Nolan on dish duty into the sink, whispering in his ear. A blush spread across Nolan’s face and he nodded once more, his gaze flickering to Carter in a way Kevin knew was agonizing him. Nolan left soon after that, his eyes meeting Carter’s and Nolan giving him a smirk before heading to the den to play video games.

Carter turned and stared wide-eyed at Kevin, who was peacefully putting the rest of the dishes away. Kevin turned and met his gaze. With a shrug, he nodded up at the steps and said, “Well, go back up there. Get undressed. I want you face-down this time and ready for me. I’ll be up in ten minutes exactly.”

He turned back to the cabinet where he was putting glasses away. Carter’s breath hitched then and he seemed frozen, from what Kevin could tell. Moments later, however, he quickly left the kitchen, his bare feet padding on the tile before disappearing up the creaking steps. Kevin looked out the window above his sink at the backyard where a few birds were playing with one another. One bird, the biggest, kept pursuing the rest and they flitted to him before scampering away, never letting the biggest bird keep them down for long, but never using their wings and escaping either. He smirked, thinking of his own little birds over the years and the ones waiting eagerly in his house, and closed the cabinet.

After ten minutes of enjoying a cup of coffee, he made his way back upstairs. He still owed Carter one more orgasm, at least, and he’d be damned if he let the night go by without some tears. He had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> the johnny is johnny gaudreau. kevin hayes collects twinks, it's been decided
> 
> do not @ if they're ooc, this is MY hayes harem railing content and i will do as i must


End file.
